darkequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic This is just a list of some examples. More magic does exist. Use this as a basic guide. Passive Magic: This magic is "automatic" such as the ability for Pegasi to cloud-walk, push clouds, carve snowflakes. This includes the aura that a unicorn's magic has of varying colors, though it may often match their eyes or the theme of their power or cutie mark. It also includes the ability of Vamponies walking on walls. Basic Unicorn Magic: Telekinesis, Gem-finding Spell, Creating Minor Illusions, Cloud-Walk Spell, Growth Spell, Teleport, Enhance Senses, Illuminate Advanced Unicorn Magic: Shields and Barriers, Summoning Gossamer Wings, Memory Revise, Lock, Unlock, Memory Reverse(Forget) Master Unicorn Magic: Age Spell, Healing, Destruction, Love, Transform, Switch Alicorn Magic: Celestial Manipulation, Banish, Living Stone, Energy Drain, Weather Manipulation, Creation Magic Chaos Magic: The ability to warp reality, usually harmless, but full of nonsense. Can make things switch to opposites. Dark Magic: Often destructive. Its use can caught black crystals to grow. The user of dark magic, has their horn engulfed in a purple haze and eyes glow green and have purple mist flowing from them. Includes stealing magics, and imbuing hate and negativity. Can also steal life. This magic often includes lesser shadow magic and inky tendrils. Elemental Magic: The summoning or manipulation of the elements of earth, fire, water, and air. A side-effect is their mane and tail resemble the element they are using. For those who learn this strong magic, they cannot switch from one element to its opposing element right after, and need to take a break or to use another element before summoning the opposite. Friendship/Love Magic: It's a strong inner magic, able to protect and withstand great terrors, to heal broken hearts and allow others to tap into spells and magic normally beyond their reach. It tends to be just as strong as Dark Magic, usually only over-powering it when strong in number. It often happens when most unexpected, and when used to protect others rather than oneself. Fear Magic: This magic causes victims' manes and tails to turn white temporarily or until restored. It can be caused through Nightmares, Illusions, or Presence. Blood Magic: Blood is needed, and not generated. This allows ponies to manipulate the blood from wounds of others and themselves. It can became solid and sharp, or sticky like a web. It is only limited by its supply. A Master can possibly drain anypony to death. Imbued Magic: This is the term for magic gained from something, such as an item or through eating something. It's gifted magic. Some imbued magic may be permanent. Innate Magic: Innate magic is a magic that comes from within. It is created, generated, and manipulated from inside somepony. It needs an anchor or focus in order to work. Many think unicorn magic is a form of innate magic and the focus is their horn. Many think innate magic is something else, a magic created of pure will, granting what somepony needs rather than what they want.